Updates and Discussions
by damowatling
Summary: Hey guys, I have decided to create this section, to just open up a new line of communication between me and my fans. Use this page to ask me questions and be informed of updates instead of them being wedged in between stories on the page. I will also ask for your opinion and advise on what I should do next for this page. Thank you to all of my followers and I love you all!
1. Chapter 1

Author notes

Hey guys, I have decided to create this section, to just open up a new line of communication between me and my fans. Use this page to ask me questions and be informed of updates instead of them being wedged in between stories on the page. I will also ask for your opinion and advice on what I should do next for this page. Thank you to all of my followers and I love you all!

So please follow this particular section to find out all the latest information for my page. It will inform you of future plans I have made and sometimes what chapter for which story I will upload next.


	2. Chapter 2

**High school DxD information.**

 **A message to all those who actually enjoyed the Attack on titan x High school DxD chapters, I am thinking about carrying on this arc as a separate story. As it would be a waste to just delete it all together. So the first two chapters I wrote would be chapter's 1 and 2 in a different story instead of 31 and 32. That's all for this update of high school DxD stay tuned for more** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updates and discussions**

 **For fans my Bleach Fan fiction I will protect you, I am currently working on a sequel to this story but I am struggling to figure out the title for it. If you have any suggestions for the title or even ideas for the sequel, please message me or review this chapter and let me know. Thank you all for reading my stories and I hope to keep you in suspense and impress you with my content.**

 **Until next Damowatling :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Updates and discussions

Hey guys this is another update!

The title for my Bleach sequel has been decided! So chapters for Piercer of Heaven, are now underway.

On another note, chapters for my Natsu X Lisanna stories, My snow fairy and Future before us the path of the dragon, will be uploaded either today or tomorrow.

Unfortunately, chapters for heart of a warrior, have been delayed because I have been so overwhelmed by Dragon ball Super, that I hit a wall. But I assure you, I am working on it now. So hopefully, chapter 8 should be uploaded soon.

Finally, for all the High school DxD fans, after chapters for my snow fairy and Future before us path of the dragon are uploaded, I will be starting the next chapter for path of the Sekiryutei where we get a P.O.V from Kiba Yuuto.

Also, I noticed some of you have been requesting I make another Date Alive story. I love this idea and I will make another when my workload is less to handle. Or if inspiration decides to pay me a visit.


	5. Chapter 5

Updates

 **To all my fans of Flames too hard to extinguish, I have been browsing the story and I couldn't help but notice how hard it is to read! I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience! I am currently going through the chapters one by one and re uploading them to make this easier for you. Please forgive me for this error!**


	6. Chapter 6

Updates and discussions

 **News for both High school DxD! And my next Bleach fan fiction project.**

 **First of all, I would like to apologise for the wait for the next chapter of Path of the Sekiryutei. I hit a wall! I'm not going to lie I had massive writers block. Which is why the next chapter has been delayed. But rest assured, the chapter is underway. I have an idea now what to do for the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it** **.**

 **Secondly, the first chapter for the sequel of my bleach story "I will protect you" Should be uploaded by either this week or the next. I have big plans for it, but I have been held up writing it by personal and life problems.**

 **But rest assured, High school DxD should be uploaded either tomorrow or Wednesday!**

 **I appreciate your patience and I hope to deliver to you guys the best content I possibly can.**


	7. Chapter 7

High school DxD discussion

 **Hey guys Damowatling here!**

 **I just wanted to take this opportunity to say…**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **You are all so amazing and have supported me through the good and the bad times. I just wanted to use this chance to give you the option to tell me your thoughts on how the story is going.**

 **Do you like it?**

 **Do you hate it?**

 **Is there something I could do better?**

 **Are you interested in how it will end?**

 **Have you got any ideas to help this story?**

 **Do you have any questions at all? That you would like to ask me?**

 **Please reply to this document. Your feedback is what keeps me going and prevents me from straying from the decent path for plot.**

 **Thanks to your feedback before, I was prevented from making this story a disaster by going off topic with an Attack on Titan story crossover arc. Which I realised thanks to your help, was a losing battle and made little sense.**

 **It is likely I will do a proper crossover arc with a proper think this time which would work the best….. But that will be most likely in the sequel.**

 **I have managed to make successful crossovers in my other stories such as, Future before us path of the dragon I made a fairy x DxD fight chapter which went pretty well.**

 **And in my bleach fanfic I have gone for DMC x Bleach. And Aesthetica of a rogue hero.**

 **So I am capable of writing a crossover arc which keeps my readers entertained.**

 **Please share your thoughts with me. I welcome feedback whether it be good or bad. And I will try my hardest to answer all reviews and messages.**

 **Finally, the next chapter for High school DXD the path of the Sekiryutei will most likely be uploaded at some point this week. At least 2 days as I have to still finish chapter 3 for my bleach sequel and I also need to conduct more research for Kiba's battle against the chaos edge to prevent inaccuracy and a rushed battle.**

 **Thank you all for you continuous support and encouragement!**


	8. Chapter 8

Updates and discussion

It has certainly been a while since I have managed to write one of these, but I believe that it needs to be done.

Firstly, chapter 5 for High school DxD Reborn! Another dragon awakens, is currently being brainstormed and in progress.

Secondly, the next chapter for Piercer of heaven, will be uploaded as soon as possible. I have been replaying devil may cry 4 to remind myself of Nero's fighting style to make the next chapter as accurate and entertaining as I possibly can. The next chapter will focus on Nero fighting demon's and hollows in his race to Kyrie.

Thirdly, I have received requests from readers of my fairy tail fan fiction, for chapter 14… As a matter of fact, I have actually done half of this chapter already, but I am still trying to figure out how to finalise the fight and bring out its full potential. Therefore, I will be trying my best to finish it this week.

Another thing I would like to discuss, is my story the heart of a warrior which is my dragon ball z story about Gohan being the star of the plot. Now, I have been debating whether to carry this story on or to shut it down before it crashes and burns. The truth is, ever since dragon ball super came out, I was so blown away by the plot of the show and its potential, that I lost inspiration and received writers block as a result…. So if you are interested in me carrying on to the next chapter with videl and Gohan training in the hyperbolic time chamber, please let me know. Because if I don't receive an answer, I will likely axe it if you guys don't want to read more.

In other news, I have actually begun writing chapter 3 for attack on DxD with a fight between Eren and Issei to prove the Sekiryutei's resolve, but I have been so busy keeping up with the Highschool DxD sequel, that I haven't been able to concentrate on other projects. However, I will continue this story when I find the time even if others aren't interested. Because I like what I have created with this crossover story .

In conclusion, I would like to thank all of my fans and readers, who take the time out of their lives to read my stories, post encouraging comments and provide me with positive and negative feedback to help me carry on as a writer .

I really do have a busy life, but I always try to make time out of it so I can deliver to you all, entertaining and complete stories for all to enjoy.

Thank you all for your interest in my page and the stories I have published :D.

And I promise to try my best in making the best content I can possibly muster .

P.S. I actually have made a fun crossover battle between Hyoudou Issei and Medaka Kurokami for fun if anybody is interested in reading it, I will upload it as a separate story called crossover battles .


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody! I just wanted to let you all know, that I took a break from writing chapter's 8 and 9 for my story.. A lot of things happened recently that I couldn't anticipate occurring. And as a result, this resulted in me being unable to concentrate and the last thing I want, is to ruin this story by rushing myself when I feel that I am not focused enough to bring out the best content I can. And for this, I am very sorry for the wait. As a way of apologizing to you all, I will be uploading chapter's 8 and 9 this week. Whether this will be tonight tomorrow or Friday…. I promise to upload them without fail. Also, after conducting an observation of myself, I have determined, that the best suitable day for me to upload chapters for my story, would be either Wednesday evening or Thursday morning… Sometimes my mind doesn't want to put the pieces for the next chapter together until I conduct my weekly routine on a Wednesday. And unfortunately, this is also a day that I find myself growing tired easily and even though I have the plot together in my brain, I find myself falling asleep at my laptop when I have time to sit down and begin writing. This is why I sometimes upload the chapter on Thursday morning as opposed to that day.**

 **P.S. I have decided to include a new feature before or after my chapters. In case any of you are curious or intrigued by it, I will be listing the songs I was listening to and which ones were particularly effective in helping me come up with the plot. For example, in my latest upcoming chapter for Rias and Issei's wedding, I was listening to "All I need" by Within Temptation whilst I pictured the wedding ceremony.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello to all of my patient and brilliant readers, first of all, I would like to apologise for my brief hiatus with all of my stories. To be honest, I find it hard to get motivated during the holidays, and the last thing I want to do, is deliver you all half decent chapters. I have been taking the time during the holidays to spend some time with my son and now I am ready to get those creative ideas flowing again.

I appreciate the patience you have all displayed for me, especially since in three of my stories, I took a brief break in the middle of intense battles. As much as it pains me to leave you all to wait for more, I don't want to ruin these set up battles to the death with lacklustre content just so I can upload something.

I have big plans for all of my projects, including plenty of new ideas.

For starters, I have another idea for a potentially awesome battle! Issei from high school DxD, vs Guts from Berserker! Balance break vs Berserker armour!

I have decided, after my schedule clears up, to give another go at writing a what if story for The Histories strongest disciple Kenichi Shirihama! If you are interested or have any ideas, give me a message or comment below .

Now, I have left three battles pending to resume, Natsu vs Acnologia who has just killed Igneel and hurt Gildarts, Issei vs Loki who is threatening to unleash Ragnarok, and last but not least, Ichigo vs Ulquiorra rematch.

I also have two other projects pending for completion, my Attack on DxD novel, and Heart of a warrior my Dragon ball Z Gohan story.

Now with my DBZ story, it has been hard to complete this, because of the dragon ball super craze absorbing me, I am thinking of either re-writing this story with slight alterations to help me get back into it, or I may scrap it completely I am not sure yet.

After I have finished my current projects, I will start work on new stories. So please if you have any suggestions or crossover battles you would like to see, let me know.

Now, last thing, after Issei has fought against Loki, I was thinking of making a brief time skip in the story, to five years later so Issei's child has grown up after a brief chapter or two of the two love birds caring for young Ryujin as a baby. I would like your input on this as well.

I thank you all for letting me take a brief break to spend some time with my little boy before I go back to work and I am officially back into writing mode. I will most likely do the next chapter for my bleach story first, followed by the next chapter for Issei vs Loki.

Once again, thank you for your continuous support and it is good to be back .


	11. Chapter 11

Message to all readers, apologies for the wait, but I can't really concentrate or sit down and write new chapters during the holidays. Rest assured, I am brainstorming new ideas for my stories, but it is unlikely that I will be able to complete any more chapters until after the summer holidays. Sorry for the inconvenience. This is also your chance, to send me in any ideas or questions before I carry on my stories. Let me know which story you would like to see an update from next, and any projects you would like me to prioritise. Thank you for understanding, and I will see you guys soon.

Damowatling


	12. Chapter 12

Message to all readers, apologies for the delay, but since last week, my laptop has been taken in for repairs. I'm hoping to receive it back this week. However, in the meantime, I am trying to write new chapters using my phone. So please be patient with me. I could easily just wait until my laptop is repaired, but I believe my readers deserve the next chapter ASAP. So I am going to try using my phone. Thanks for your patience and for understanding.


End file.
